Pain and Pleasure
by Kyo Nishiji
Summary: Kejadian itu membuat Allen tak mampu berkata-kata..LavLen, YuuLen, OOC, Sho-ai. RnR, eh? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! YEAH!
1. One

Yuuhuuuuuuu~ *nge-lambe-lambein seragam pramuka* *?*

Saya nongol lagi, nih XD

Ah, ya. Ini account yg dulunya "Inuzuka Rainbow", lho~ Ehehehehe.... ^^;

Oh yeah... Sense romantic saya muncul lagi!! *dansu-dansu geje*

Ah, kebanyakan ngomong, dah

Enjoy it, minna~ ^^v

~XxX~

Darah Mengalir...

Kami terus berlari..

JLEBB

"Aaaaaagh!!"

Lavi tertusuk dari belakang. Panah itu sukses menancap di pohon dan meninggalkan lubang pada tubuh Lavi.

"LAVI!!!" Kubaringkan Lavi di pepohonan.

"Hh... Allen.."

"Di-.. Diamlah..." kubuka kerah baju Lavi. Aku tahu, tidak banyak yg bisa kulakukan saat ini. Tapi setidaknya, aku bisa menghentikan pendarahannya.

Pelan-pelan kurasakan air mata membasahi pipiku.

"Hh... A-Allen-..."

"Di-.... Diam.."

Beberapa saat kemudian kudengar derap kaki kuda.

Musuh.

"A-Allen... Lari... Larilah..."

"Tapi.. Kau.."

"Tinggalkan aku...."

Kudekap tubuh Lavi erat.

Suara derap kaki kuda semakin jelas terdengar. Lavi berusaha melepas dekapanku.

"Lari.... Lari.... Al... Len.."

Tenaga kami sudah habis..

"Ta-Tapi... Lavi.. Kau-..."

"LARI!!!"

Terlambat.

Musuh sudah mengepung kami.

-XxX-

Title : Pain and Pleasure

Author : Kyo Nishiji

Fandom : D. Gray Man

Genre : Romance / Tragedy

Rating : T

Pairing : LavLen, YuuLen

Chapter : 1

Summary : Kejadian itu membuat Allen tak mamu berkata-kata.. LavLen, YuuLen, OOC, Sho-ai. RnR, eh?

Disclaimer : Hush.. D. Gray Man masih single, kok *digeplak*

-XxX-

"LARI!!!"

Terlambat.

Musuh sudah mengepung kami.

"CUT!!" Krory, sutradara film kami mengangkat tangannya. "Good job!! Break!!"

Fiuuh.... Selesai sudah adegan ber-resiko tadi.

"Nee, Lavi-kun? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Allen.

"Khe... Aku selalu baik selama bersamamu, Allen-chan~"

Tim medis tampak mengurus Lavi.

Masih terbayang adegan tadi di benak Allen. Entah apa jadinya jika tadi itu bukan adegan dalam film. Jika Lavi, kekasihnya akan......

Tidak!! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Allen!!

Tiba-tiba Lenalee menghampiri kami.

"Lavi-kun, Kanda-san minta maaf atas panah itu..." Kata Lenalee.

"Ahaha~ Its okay, lagipula cuma dalam film."

"Che, semoga saja kau tak masuk dalam liang kubur, ba-usagi" Kanda datang.

"Thanks perhatiannya, Yuu-chan~" Lavi mulai iseng.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, ba-usagi" Kanda menyilangkan tangannya.

"A-Aw... Aduh..." Lavi meringis kesakitan saat beberapa tim medis mengurus lukanya.

"K-Kau tak apa, Lavi-kun?" Tanya Allen cemas.

"Yeah.." Lavi masih meringis.

"Hmm.... mungkin sebaiknya adegan selanjutnya dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi." Komui, sang manager tiba-tiba datang.

"Ta-tapi, Komui-san.. Lukaku tidak apa-apa... lagipula... Aww... " Lavi meringis (lagi).

"Kau ini... Jangan memaksakan diri!" The jitacked has sent by Lenalee.

"Hh... Dasar..." Komui geleng-geleng kepala dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lavi-kun~ mau kubawakan makanan? Aku akan ke tempat Jerry-san" Tawar Allen.

"Yoo~ seporsi Pizza Mozarella ditambah Allen-chan" Lavi tersenyum lebar.

"Lavi!!" Allen blushing.

"Ahahaha~"

-

2 bulan kemudian..

-

"Che, lama sekali ba-usagi" Kanda mulai kesal.

"Mana Lavi? Belum datang? Komui datang.

"Aa... iya, Komui-san.. Dia belum muncul." Jawab Allen cemas. "Padahal dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit 2 minggu yang lalu.."

"Coba ditelepon" Saran Lenalee.

Allen mengambil handphone nya dan segera memilih tombol Call pada contact "Lavi".

-call-

_"Maaf, nomor yang anda panggil, tidak terdaftar. The number-...."_

-end call-

"..... Nomornya ngga terdaftar.." Kata Allen.

"Hah? Bukannya dia ngga pernah ganti nomor, yah?"

"Ntar, kucoba lagi..."

-call-

_"Maaf, nomor yang anda panggil, tidak-...."_

-end call-

"Tetep...."

_Isolation its not good for me~_

Handphone Komui-san berdering.

Call...

"He? Rumah Sakit Black Order?"

_.... Baby anyhow I'll get another toy~_

_(Lemon Tree -by- Fool's Garden)_

"Ha-halo?" Komui mengangkat teleponnya dengan panik. "Err... Komui Entertainment Production di sini.." Komui mulai pucat.

"Rumah Sakit Black Order di sini. Maaf, tentang saudara Lavi-..."

"I-Iya, saya tau, kok! Biaya perawatan Lavi yang waktu itu belum saya lunasin, tapi saya janji!! Nanti akan saya lunaskan!!" Sela Komui.

Mbak-mbak RS Black Order long sweatdrop.

Allen dan kawan-kawan saling pandang.

"Mm.... Jadi begini, mas.. Pertama-..."

"Iya, saya tau!! Jatuh temponya minggu depan, kan? Lusa akan saya lunaskan!!"

Siiiingg.....

"Ehm... Mas, pertama.. Pihak kami menghubungi bukan untuk menagih biaya perawatan Saudara Lavi. Kedua, tolong jangan potong pembicaraan saya untuk ketiga kalinya." Mbak-mbak RS Black Order mulai mencak-mencak.

-

-

_Niit... Niit... Niit.._

-end call-

Komui tampak menghela nafas. Di satu sisi dia merasa harus menceritakan kejadian ini.

Tapi di sisi lain, Komui merasa jika menceritakan tentang hal ini, dia harus bertanggung jawab atas rasa sakit yang akan diderita beberapa orang.

"Hn? Bagaimana, Komui-san? Apa yang telah terjadi?" Kanda membuka pembicaraan.

"Aiih.... Pada di sini, toh.. Kok mukanya pada serius gitchu~... Nih, eikeh bawain Nescaflong biar pada flong~" Jerry datang dengan membawa meja dorong yang di setiap nampannya terdapat beberapa cangkir kopi "Nescaflong".

"Thanks" Kanda meneguk kopinya. "Jadi? Apa yg terjadi, Komui-san?"

Komui menghela nafas. "Lavi...." Mukanya tampak ragu. "....... Dia sudah tiada.."

PRAAAANG

Allen menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya. Mewakili keadaan hati orang yang ada di situ. Pandangannya kosong. Tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat.

"Ho-How can..?" Pikiran Kanda kacau. Tapi wajahnya masih datar.

"Padahal.... Eikeh belum nagih hutangnya dia.... Headband yang eikeh pinjem juga belum dikembaliin..." Tanpa disadari, Jerry menyapu air matanya dengan lap pel *?*.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK" Allen histeris dan jatuh bersimpuh. Air matanya mengelir deras.

"Komui nii-san, apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Lenalee.

Komui menunduk. Tidak mau memandang air mata yang berjatuhan. "Dia.... Tertimpa material bangunan saat melewati sebuah gedung yang sedang direnovasi. Sekarang-.."

"BOHOOONG!!" Allen menyela. "Dia... Dia masih ada, kan? Aku tahu.. Dia masih ada.. Sebentar lagi.. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang.. Sebentar lagi-..." Allen tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Air mata terus mengalir. Tubuhnya bergetar. Nafasnya tak beraturan..

Dan...

Kesadarannya pun menghilang...

"ALLEN!!!!"

~XxX~

Fiuuuh... nyiksa banget nulisnya.. _=;

Maap nih, kalau pendek banget..

Kalau di buku tulis sih ada 7 halaman lebih dikiiit.. ^^;

*nasib nulis fic pas pelajaran sekolah*

Ah, ya. maap kalau bagian "...........Tanpa disadari, Jerry menyapu air matanya dengan lap pel..." nge-ganggu minna sekalian pas lagi sad mode on... T_Tv

*dibantai rame-rame*

Tapi toh, saya juga masih memiliki kebaikan hati *halah* *diinjek*

Kalau sekiranya ada banyak yg protes dan meminta adegan itu diganti atau bahkan dibuang, saya nurut saja, lah... _~

Yeah... Chapter 2 tinggal mindahin dari buku tulis ke kompi.. Beres, dah..

Review?


	2. Two

**Pain and Pleasure**

**Chapter 2**

**=XxX=**

Title : Pain and Pleasure

Author : Kyo Nishiji / Akiyama Kaira

Fandom : D. Gray Man

Genre : Romance / Tragedy

Rating : T

Pairing : LavLen, YuuLen

Chapter : 2

Summary : Kejadian itu membuat Allen tak mampu berkata-kata.. LavLen, YuuLen, OOC, Sho-ai. RnR, eh?

Disclaimer : Hush.. D. Gray Man masih single, kok *digeplak*

=XxX=

[Allen's POV]

Lavi... Dia masih ada, kan?

Iya, kan?

Kemarin itu pasti hanya sandiwara

Komui-san.. Semuanya...

Pasti hanya sandiwara..

Lavi... Kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan?

[End of Allen's POV]

=XxX=

Ketukan pintu kamar menghentikan tangisan Allen. Allen yang sedang meringkuk di atas ranjangnya mendongak ke arah pintu.

"Allen.. Keluarlah.. Kau belum makan tiga hari.." Suara ba-Kanda. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di rumah Allen. "Oi, ba-Moyashi. Ada Dango kesukaanmu."

"... 0.0"

"Ne, ba-Moyashi, jangan terlalu pikirkan kelinci itu."

"... T_T"

"Moyashi?"

"URUSAI! TT0TT"

_Inilah saat terakhirku melihat kamu~_

_Jatuh airmataku~_

Lagu Saat Terakhir ciptaan ST12 berdering dengan serak(?) dari iPod ba-Kanda.

"Uweeeee~ TT0TT"

=XxX=

Seorang wanita setengah tua setengah muda(?) tergopoh - gopoh menghampiri Kanda yang masih mencoba membujuk Allen di depan pintu kamarnya. "Nak Kanda, ini kunci cadangan kamar Allen. tolong bujuk dia, ya.."

"Baik, terimakasih.. ^-^" ia-pun membuka pintu itu setelah memutar kuncinya. "Moyashi?"

BUAAAKK..

Lemparan bantal menghujani Kanda. "Mo-Moyashi... =_="

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Yuu.." Isak Allen. Kanda menutup pintu kamar itu lalu mendekati pria imut di depannya.

"Untuk apa.. Aku meninggalkanmu sendiri?" tanyanya pilu. Memandang Allen dengan tajam. "Untuk apa aku meninggalkan seseorang yang aku cintai?"

Eeeeeehh?

Allen mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Kanda yang sekarang menunduk. Tangannya mengepal dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia dapat mendengar Kanda terisak. Tunggu, seorang Yuu Kanda menangis?

"ba-Kanda..."

"Aishiteru, Allen.. Aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud egois, tapi... Jangan pikirkan Lavi terus... ya? Aku juga memikirkannya terkadang. Tetapi kita tahu kalau itu akan membuat Lavi tidak tenang di surga sana. Aku... Aku mohon, Allen.. Aishiteru... Aishiteru..."

Allen terdiam sejenak ketika Kanda mengatakan se-paragraf kalimat yang diketik Author dengan susah payah *abaikan*. Ia lebih bisu lagi ketika tubuh Kanda merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Membagi kehangatan dengan tubuh Allen yang melemah. Dan kalimat "Aishiteru, Allen..."-lah yang terakhir kali ia dengar sebelum kegelapan menghantam pikirannya.

=XxX=

"Aishiteru, Allen..."

Allen membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang seakan bernafsu(?) menyerangnya membabi buta. Sejenak ia dapat melihat sebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Segera menyadari bahwa ada seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang tengah tertidur menggenggam tangan Allen.

"Nggh..." Lelaki itu terbangun.

"Yuu.."

"Allen? Kau.. sudah siuman?" Ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus - elus rambut Allen. "Syukurlah..."

"Iya, Yuu... Terimakasih kau- Ahhhh!" Allen dapat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya. Seakan paru-parunya diremas - remas. "Yuu! Tolong aku! Yuu!"

=XxX=

[Kanda's POV]

"Kanker paru - paru." Sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku menjelaskan semua pertanyaan yang terbang kesana - kemari di dalam pikiran ibu Allen yang segera menangis hebat. Di sana. Di ruang ICU. Seorang pemuda mungil tergolek bagai boneka. Dadanya tidak naik-turun seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku turut berduka cita.. Padahal dia berbakat sekali.." kataku lagi. Berusaha menahan tangis.

Dia dan Lavi memang ditakdirkan bersama...

Aku bukan apa - apa baginya...

Aku hanya seseorang yang mampir lalu pergi dalam hidupnya...

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Lavi untuknya...

Namun seorang Allen...

Dia juga tidak pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun di hatiku...

Aishiteru, Allen...

[End of KAnda's POV]

=OWARI=

Curcol :

gomen sebesar - besarnyaa! *sujud simpuh* udah berapa tahun saia hiatus? T0T

Oke, sebenernya ngga hiatus.

Saia cuma pindah akun ke Akiyama Kaira (ada yang kenal? :p) gara - gara.. Ngerasa fic saia di akun ini abal bangeet! Fic saya jelek.. TT0TT

Tapi begitu liat review Pain and Pleasure..

Saia jadi semangat lagi buat ngelanjot fic ini. Yeaaahh!

Walaupun sebenernya ending-nya bukan keak gini.. Adooohh~ Maapkan saia Allen-sama~ T0T

Allen : ending asli-nya kan happy ending, author gebleeekk! Pake acara gw matek segala!

Review? Kritik? Saran? Unek - unek? Curhat?

Klik aja tombol di bawah ini...

No flame please~ onegai~

**-Akiyama Kaira a.k.a Kyo Nishiji-**


End file.
